


Subspace 2: Chapter 51-11 (Sheer Heart Attack)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [9]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, Terraria, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Summary: Jotaro has sent Penguin Logicstics to investigate Kira's whereabouts. But only vauge hints of him were know, so they can't confirm if it's really Kira.
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347





	Subspace 2: Chapter 51-11 (Sheer Heart Attack)

"Hey, Exu. Isn't it weird that Mr. Jotaro only sent us and not Texas or Crossiant?" Sora asked. "It would have been suicide if all 4 of us were to investigate the button Cuphead found. So he sent Texas and Crossiant to Inkwell Isle. Emperor wouldn't like that. As a side note, Okuyasu wanted to join the investigation, but I told him that he might get himslef killed." Exusiai replied to Sora. "I see. Yeah, whoever the killer is, he could take on all 4 of us... All four of us..."

Sora suddenly had flashbacks to the Death 13 battle, where she couldn't do anything. "You ok?" Exusiai asked. "I- It's nothing." Sora replied.

Later...

"Damn. None of the tailor stores around Morioh know about the button. I wonder how Texas and Crossiant are doing." Exusiai wondered to herself. "I'm sure they're fine!" Sora assured them. "Heh, you're right! But no tailor store here knows about the button..." Exusiai said. "I think I know one tailor store in the Terrarian City! I had to go there to get my clothes fixed after that battle against a mutant pimple!" Sora said to Exusiai. "Well, If that store dosen't know about the button, I dunno what's next." Exusiai said. "I'll get the car ready!" Sora said as she and Exusiai returned to the car and drove to the Terrarian City.

"Is this the store? Queen Bee's Clothes?" Exusiai asked. "Yeah, that's the one!" Sora confirmed. "Ok, let's hope for the best that the owner knows about the button." Exusiai said as she and Sora entered the store.

"Hmm... I think I've seen this button before... It looks like one of the buttons on that jacket over there." The owner said as he ate fresh Grilled Squirrel. "Yes, jackpot!" Exusiai exclaimed. "Then can you tell us who owns the shirt?" Sora excitedly asked.

"Well, I think it's..." Before he could finish the sentence, what looked liked a projectile shot him! "What the hell was that!?" Exusiai shouted. "It shot that grilled squirrel!" Sora exclaimed. "Look behind you!" Exusiai exclaimed as she pointed behind her. "What is that tank-like thing!?" Sora nervously questioned. "It might be a Stand!" Exusiai replied to Sora. "What!? I don't see anything!" The owner shouted as he dropped the Grilled Squirrel and hid into a trapdoor which was then replaced with a solid block. The tank-like object immediately went to the area where the Grilled Squirrel was dropped. "That confirms it, It's a Stand! The owner can't see it but we can!" Exusiai said. "Exu, look!" Sora exclaimed as pointed to the jacket. "He's here! The killer is trying to get the jacket back!" Sora added on.

Behind, was Kira attempting to retrieve his jacket. "I never thought someone would investigate the button that fell off my jacket... A Logistics Company nontheless... I think they were called Penguin Logistics, If I recall from some of their advertisments. Did they see or hear my name? Why do these things keep happening to me?" Kira asked himself.

"NOW he decides to take the jacket!?" Exisiai shouted.

"It doesn't matter, Killer Queen's secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack

"He's trying to get the jacket, we need to stop him! It's evidence!" Sora shouted but was stopped by Exusiai for a good reason. "Wait, the way he's tugging it looks suspicious. Look at the tank." Exusiai asid as Sora looked at Sheer Heart Attack, which then exploded without trace of the grilled squirrel! "It's an explosive Stand!" Sora exclaimed. She took one glance at the rack, but the jacket was gone! "He got away!" Sora exclaimed. "Wait, don't go after him for now." Exusiai said. "What!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, not knwoing his name is unfortunate, but judging by the jacket, he's probably about 1.75 metres tall. He's also un-married and works an office job as if he had a wife, he would not have gone to a tailor's store for a button repair. He's also in his twenties to thrities and wears a designer jacket. Even if we let him go, the number of suspects would be reduced." Exusiai explained. "You're starting to sound like Mr. Jotaro..." Sora said to herself.

"In addition, even if I wanted to go after him, we can't as that explosive Stand is preventing us from doing so. He'll get rid of us without a trace." She added on. "You mean the explosive Stand is still here!?" Sora asked. But suddenly, she was attacked by Sheer Heart Attack! "Look over here!" Sheer Heart Attack let out. "It was there!? I need to get it off of me before I die!" Sora yelled. "What the hell!?" Exusiai shouted. "Get rid of it, Bad Apple!" Exusiai yelled as her Stand, Bad Apple, punched Sheer Heart Attack away from Sora. Bad Apple then rapidly punched Sheer Heart Attack for 5 seconds, which launched Sheer Heart Attack towards the floor. "You did it!" Sora excitedly said. "Yeah, no prob." Exusiai replied to Sora. "Uh... Your hands! They're bleeding!" Sora exclaimed. "It's normal..." Exusiai assured Sora.

"...Anyone who attempts to search for I, Yoshikage Kira, will perish in an instant. Sheer Heart Attack always eliminates it's targets without fail.

Despite the attack, Sheer Heart Attack was still active! "What!? Impossible! Bad Apple should have made a dent or two in it!" Sora exclaimed. "Stand back!" Exusiai shouted as Bad Apple grabbed Sheer Heart Attack and threw it outside. But Sheer Heart Attack wasn't damaged at all! "What the hell!? Why is not damaged!?" Sora shouted as she got worled up to the point where her body temperature was the hottest, which caused Sheer Heart Attack to target her!

"Let me test something." Exusiai said as she took a wood debrie to start a fire, which Sheer Heart Attack immediately followed. "Huh, it seems that thing will target the hottest target, that grilled squirrel or Sora getting worked up earlier... "Oh, I see!" Sora said. "But you need to get out of that Stand's range!" She added on. "I'll get to that!" Exusiai said as she attemoted to flee, but SHeer Heart Attack was too fast and blew up in front of her!

"This power...!" Exusiai let out as she was launched onto the wall with brutal injuries! "Exusiai!" Sora shouted as she rushed to Exusiai's side. "Exu, wake up! Wake up!" Sora shouted.

Behind, Sheer Heart Attack was there. "The explosion was not made by a person!" Sheer Heart Attack let out. "Oh no! I have to get Exusiai outta here!" Sora shouted as she dragged Exusiai's unconsious body with her.


End file.
